Is She The One?
by coolchic79260
Summary: *Co Written with WWEBigzetFan* Miz thinks he's found the woman of his dreams. The Problem? She doesn't like him back and she is the sister of Daniel Bryan. Can Miz get her to love him? OC/Miz/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Me: I know what you guys are thinking I have too many new stories but this one would not go away and...It's about Miz_

_Miz Muse: YES! WOOOOOOOOO!_

_Me: But I'm also Co-Writing this Story with Lana AKA WWEBigzetFan_

_Miz Muse: Why HER?_

_Me: Because I can and she's a good friend! Anyway Enjoy Everyone and April and Kayla belong to me and Talia belongs to her :D :D_

Chapter 1

"Excited about your debut tonight?" Asked Eve as her and April Danielson were in the Diva's locker room

"You bet I am." Said April excitedly "I heard I'm facing someone who is making their debut tonight as well."

"Her name is Talia Kiley." Said Eve

"Alex Riley's sister?" Asked April "That is Strange that both of Mike's Rookie sister's are debuting tonight. But out of the three of them my brother is not an Idiot."

"I know right?" Asked Eve "And also you both are teaming up with your brother's to take on each other."

"That is strange." Said April "Worse I'm going to have see Mike out there tonight."

"I feel your pain." Said Eve "At least you have your brother out there with you."

"Yeah but if he and Alex hurt him there will be hell to pay." Said April "Anyway I'm going to meet my brother."

"Alright see you later." Said Eve as April left

When April was going to her locker room she bumped into someone she did not want to see

"Why hello there." Mike Smiled

"Look the other way loser." Said April

"Awwww why you look cute." Said Mike and April kind of blushed

"Look here loser after you keep hurting the person that means a lot to me I will never date you got it?" Asked April

"Whoever I'm hurting I'll stop I swear." Said Mike

"After all the shit you say about him I doubt it." Said April as she walked away

"_She can't mean Daniel Bryan can she?" _Mike thought

"There you are April." Said Bryan as April walked in "What took you so long little sister?"

"I ran into the President of Idiot town." Said April "He wanted to ask me out."

"Please tell me you said no." Pleaded Bryan

"You bet after all what he did to you I would never date him." Said April "And worse we have to face his new Rookie and his sister tonight."

"That should be no trouble for us right?" Asked Bryan "We dealt with worse."

"True." Said April "Ready for tonight?"

"You bet." Said Bryan "I get to team with my sister on her Debut to Raw."

"I know this is exciting." Said April "I love teaming up with my big brother."

"And I love teaming up with my little sister." Said Bryan happily as he Hugged April

"Let's do this." Said April

Later that night it was Bryan and April vs. Alex and Talia and Sexy Bitch by Girlicious played and Talia came out.

"The Following mixed tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first making her Raw Debut Talia."

Talia was wearing a Tripp Black White Lace Corset, a Black Medium Length Petticoat, and a Pair of T.U.K Grey Plaid Teddy Bear Mary James. When Talia got in the Ring and did a Sexy Pose Miz's theme played and He came out with Alex

"And her Tag team partner being accompanied to the Ring by the Miz. Alex Riley!"

When Alex and Miz got in the Ring they hugged Talia and _Good Girls Gone Bad _by _Cobra Starship _Played and April came out

"And their opponents first also making her debut on Raw April."

"April was wearing a Solid Lace Cami in Pink, a pair of Basic Denim Shorts, and a pair of Converse Raspberry Rose All Star Low Tops. When April got in the Ring she posed for the Fans and Bryan's theme played

"And her Tag team partner Daniel Bryan."

When Bryan got in the Ring he and April hugged and Alex and Talia got back in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End **_

When Bryan had Alex in the Crossface Miz and Talia went to attack Bryan and soon after Alex helped then April went and stood between her brother and Miz, Alex and Talia

"Stop please!" Begged April

"April get out of the way!" Screamed Miz "What does he mean to you?"

"He's my brother Jackass!" Yelled April "Please leave him alone!"

Then Miz had a shocked look on his face as he had Alex and Talia back off from Bryan and went out of the Ring as April went to check on Bryan

"Are you sure you're ok?" Asked April as her and Bryan were in the Trainer's room

"Yeah I will be." Said Bryan "April promise me you won't get between me and another opponent."

"But…"

"I don't want to see you get hurt April you're my little sister I hate when something happens to you." Said Bryan "Now Promise me you won't anymore."

"Fine I promise." Sighed April "I'm going for a walk."

"Be careful April." Said Bryan

"I will." Said April as she left and walked to the Diva's locker room

"Suspended are you kidding me?" Asked Mike as he Alex and Talia were in Kayla's office

"That or you defend your title against Bryan at Night of Champions." Said Raw GM Kayla Batista

"You have got to be kidding!" Said Alex getting mad

"I have plans at Night of Champions!" Said Mike

"Well after what you did to Bryan those plans have changed." Said Kayla Sternly "Now it's either Mike defending his title at Night of Champions or the three of you are suspended and Talia I have NO problem suspending a new diva. Now which is it?"

"I'll defend my title." Said Mike as he got mad and left

"Mizanin get back in here!" Yelled Kayla and Mike didn't listen

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Mike asked himself as he got really mad and saw April and calmed down "April!"

"What do you want loser?" Asked April mad "Want to attack my brother again?"

"No I just want to say I'm sorry." Said Mike

"Apology NOT accepted." Said April "Now will you excuse me I have to get my stuff and leave."

"Please forgive me I even gave him a title shot." Said Mike

"You probably did it to save your ass from getting in trouble." Said April even madder "You're the worse kind of human being you know that?" Then she walked away

"I screwed up big time." Said Mike "And I didn't even go on one date with her."

"Honestly you don't need her." Said Talia as she got close to Miz "You have me." Then she started feeling on Mike

"Oh I'll agree with you on that." Mike moaned losing his mind "Let's you and me go back to the hotel room."

"Alright Mike." Said Talia as she walked away with Mike

_Me: Ladies and Gentlemen Miz is a Man whore_

_Miz Muse: Only because you made me like that!_

_Me: I didn't have to do anything *Smirks*_

_Miz Muse: What the hell does that mean?_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Hey guys here's the Next Chapter Already Thank you Lana :D :D_

_Miz Muse: FYI Guys Lana Update's WAY Faster than Carrie_

_Me: Shut it you! Anyway I would like to Thank WWEBigzetFan for Reviewing you Rock and YES GOOD BYE ALEX :D :D :D_

_Miz Muse: It was a Fluke!_

_Me: Anyway On with the Story :D :D :D_

Chapter 2

You know the feeling that you _really _want to sleep, but you just simply couldn't? Because of some stupid reasons like: stupid idiotic people are keeping you up on purpose, someone who really didn't know was keeping you up by playing _really _loud music, or something else…... Well, April was having that problem of trying to sleep….and it was the last reason that was happening.

"I guess I _really _should've not chosen to have a room next to her." April commented as she just laid in her bed, really trying her best to fall asleep….but just couldn't. April turned her head to the right, and saw her clock flash the time: _1:32 AM. _

"…and I've heard this for how many hours?" She asked herself as she kept the muffled sounds of a guy and girl moaning or something, she didn't know…or really care for that matter.

She finally got up out of the bed so she was standing on it, pounded the wall with her fist and yelled, "Will you two just shut the fuck up so people like myself could get some fucking sleep?"

There was pure silence.

"Finally." April sighed in relief as she got back into her bed, and went asleep….for a good whole fifteen seconds before the muffling happened again, and they'd added the effect of doing it so hard that the bed was banging against the wall.

"FML." April muttered and tried to go asleep.

**The Next Day**

"Mind me asking, why do you look like trash?" Asked a very brightly chirped Talia. What she meant by that April's hair was basically looking like it was attacked by forest animals and was used as a birds nest (well, the birds nest part was done by her hair brush), and was wearing a green camouflaged tank top, grey sweat pants and black fuzzy slippers.

"Do you seriously want to know?" April asked, sounding like she wanted to murder her.

"Actually, yeah I do surprisingly." Talia replied, placing her light pink manicured right hand on her right hip.

"It was because you and some slut or something was basically fucking so loud that I couldn't get any sleep, and when I did, you guys were doing it even louder." April said with a teeth showing grin on her face, and cocking her head to the side.

"And you're actually happy about that?" Talia asked, not getting the tone of the voice April displayed a few seconds ago.

"I was being sarcastic bitch." April replied.

"Who are you calling me a bitch?" Talia asked."No wait; scratch the bitch part—you're nothing but a slut. Good day." April said, turning away and walking away from Talia—for a little while because Talia sneaked-attacked April and it was basically turning out into a full-blown cat fight (or bitch fight, whatever you like to prefer).

**Two Minutes Later**

There was just a mini crowd started to form for the April/Talia fight, until their brothers came and separated the two Divas.

"Alright, who started it?" Alex and Bryan asked, trying to hold back their sisters, without getting (somehow) hurt themselves.

"That would be Miss Bitch over there." Talia said, pointing to April. "By calling me a slut."

April lightly gasped before asking (and sounding like she was innocent), "Me? Why would I do such a thing? And if I did, it would probably be true anyways."

Talia rolled her eyes before saying, "If you want to get hurt again, just walk away April."

"If I wouldn't—would you be crying your little eyes out because you're going to be breaking a nail? And then ending up leaving anyways." April said then Talia walked away with her brother

"Are you ok?" Asked Bryan

"I couldn't sleep last night, and then I get attacked by a bitch this morning." Said April annoyed "I'm just fucking great!"

_Me: Damn Talia_

_Miz Muse: April is Hotter :D_

_Me: Man Whore_

_Miz Muse: Am Not!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey Guys Sorry I took so long with this Chapter I had school and it sucks time out of me to update but I'll try to update as much as I can :D Anyway I would like to think WWEBigzetFan for reviewing the Last Chapter You Rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 3

"Suspended for a week are you kidding?" Asked Talia as she was in Kayla's office

"Yes you may be a new Diva here Talia but even you have to follow the rules." Said Kayla

"You'll be sorry!" Yelled Talia as she left mad

"So she attacked you like that?" Asked Eve as her and April was in the diva's locker room

"Yep." Said April

"She'll be suspended knowing Kayla." Said Eve "Nothing get's past Kayla and if a superstar threatens her stay away from her bf."

"Who is her bf?" Asked April

"One hint, Nickname: The Viper." Said Eve

"Seriously?" Asked April "Kayla is not to be messed with."

"But she's nice to everyone that follows the Rules." Said Eve

"That's good." Said April

"April can we talk?" Asked Mike as he walked up to April and Eve

"I'll see you later Eve." Said April as she walked off and Miz followed

"April please." Pleaded Mike

"What so you can tell your girlfriend I'm still alive no thank you loser." Said April as she walked away from him

"She's not my girlfriend April." Said Mike

"Then why were you fucking her last night then?" April asked

"That's all I did nothing more you're the one I want April not her." Said Mike

"Then why did you fuck her?" Asked April

"She came on to me ok I have a fetish for girls who come on to me ok." Said Mike "But what the point is that I want to be with you not her."

"Leave my brother alone then we'll talk." Said April as she walked away mad

"That bitch who does Kayla Batista think she is?" Talia asked while mad

"I don't know but she needs to NOT be the gm of this show!" Said Alex

"I fucking agree!" Said Talia still mad

"Hey you two have a minute?" Asked Kayla as she walked in "I changed my mind on your suspension but only if you and your brother beat April and a partner of my choosing."

"If we have to face Bryan and April again we know we'll win." Said Alex

"You'll see who her partner is later tonight." Said Kayla as she walked out

"Who does that bitch have in mind?" Asked Talia

"I don't care we'll still beat him." Said Alex

"You're right like always brother." Said Talia happily

"So if I win Talia is suspended for a week?" April asked as soon as she got in Kayla's office

"Pretty much and I took the liberty of choosing your tag team partner." Said Kayla "And trust me after what those two has done he won't take any crap from anyone."

"That's good." Said April "Thanks Kayla."

"Don't mention it April." Said Kayla as April left

Later that night it was April and her Tag Team Partner vs. Talia and Alex. First _Sexy Bitch _by _Girlicious _Played and Taila came out

"The Following Mixed Tag Team Contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Washington DC Talia!"

Talia was wearing a Grey Dye Star Top, a Black Bustle Zipper Skirt, and a pair of Black Stud Strap Wedge heels. When Talia got in the Ring she posed and Mike's theme played and he came out with Alex

"And her Tag Team partner being accompanied to the ring by the Miz Alex Riley!"

"When Alex got in the Ring he hugged Talia and _Good Girls Gone Bad _by _Cobra Starship _played and April came out

"And Their Opponents first from Aberden, Washington April!"

April was wearing an AE Boyfriend Racer Tank in Purple, AE Clean Denim Shorites, and a pair of PUMA Suede Sneakers. When April came out she stood at the Stage for her Tag Team Partner then Randy's theme played and he came out

"_Wow Kayla doesn't mess around." _Thought April as her and Randy got in the Ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End **_

While April and Talia were fighting outside the Ring Randy hit the RKO on Alex and got the three count and won

"Here are your winners Randy Orton and April."

"Then April went in the ring and raised Randy's hand and they both hugged then Alex and Talia attacked them from behind and started beating on them. Then _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out with a Microphone

"Alex! Talia! This behavior is unacceptable!" Kayla Screamed "And it will not go unpunished you two are Suspended INDEFANLY!" Then Alex and Talia started to get mad and Kayla smirked "By the way you two you should learn NEVER sneak attack Randy."

At first Talia and Alex were confused then they turned around and Randy RKO'd Alex and April did a Running DDT on April

_Me: One Lesson here: Do NOT Mess with Kayla_

_Miz Muse: Finally some one on one time with April_

_Me: Yeah good luck getting her to like you_

_Miz Muse: I will oh I will ;)_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another Chapter, Which WWEBigzetFan wrote 99% of it and I would like to think her for reviewing the last chapter You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4

While walking back to the Divas locker room, April had a huge smile on her face that she got Talia suspended….getting Alex suspended was just an added bonus…

…but just as soon as the Washington native _just _reached the locker room door, her smile fell right off her face.

"You just can't leave me alone, can you?" April asked.

"Nope." Mike replied with a sly smile on his face.

"What the hell do you want now?" April asked, ready to punch him, but resisting the urge to.

"Nothing, just want to take you out….you know, as friends." Mike said.

"As I said before, leave my brother alone, and then we'll talk." April said as she walked away from the Awesome One, but he grabbed her forearm, turned her around so she was facing him.

"Just listen to me, do you somehow know that I'm not _really _the type of person that likes to torment your brother for fun?" Mike asked.

"No—you're the type of person that likes to _hurt _my brother for fun." April said.

"Back on topic, please if you do this, you wouldn't even know how much it would make me happy." Mike said.

"Something makes you happy besides hurting innocent people and making love to sluts?" April said. "Huh, didn't know that."

Mike looked at the ceiling for a few minutes, trying to think of ways to have April agree with him, who knew brunettes were stubborn at times? "Look, please just do this, for me? And if you do, I'll leave your brother alone." Mike said.

April thought for a minute before replying, "I'll think about it loser." Then entered the Divas locker room (sort of) slamming the door in Mike's face.

Few minutes later, April exited the locker room with her gym bag on her right shoulder and was wearing a white Garage sweater, black knee length shorts and white flip flops and made her way to her rental car. When she did, she placed her bag in the back and got in the driver's side, but before she drove off to the hotel, she smacked her forehead on the steering wheel a couple of times before saying, "Great, someone shoot me."

.x

When she finally did manage to get to her room without getting hurt or getting into an accident on the road, she placed her bag on the floor, and jumped in her bed, wanted to get some sleep, and almost managed to; but then she heard:

_'Cause we gon' rock this club  
like its dynamite!  
We gon' go all night  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!  
'Cause I told you once  
Now I told you twice  
We gon' light it up  
Like it's dynamite!_

"Hey." April said.

"_So you thought about it?" _Mike asked just a few seconds after April talked.

"You asked me like…" April trailed off, looking at her iPod clock, "…three minutes ago, and I think that I need more than three minutes to decide on something." She said.

"_Oh, well, when you do, just give me a ring." _Mike said before hanging up.

"Yeah, and when I accept, would be when hell freezes over, or when pigs fly, don't matter." April muttered as she laid down and went to sleep.

"So you will? Thank you. Bye."

"Well?" Asked Talia as her and Alex were in his room

"Vince just unsuspended us." Said Alex with a Smirk

"Yes! Take that Kayla." Said Talia happily

"But there is a problem." Said Alex "We can't put our hands on Bryan, April, Kayla or Randy unless it's in a match."

"You have got to be kidding!" Said Talia as she got mad "Why does everyone in the WWE hate us?"

"I don't know but Everyone will be surprised on Monday." Said Alex with a smirk

_Me: Just when we thought they were gone they come back_

_Miz Muse: Does that mean I can't be with April?_

_Me: You will be trust me_

_Miz Muse: Yay :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys sorry I took so long I had writers block big time :'(_

_Miz Muse: So I wrote..._

_Me: DON'T you DARE take credit for writing this when I wrote this chapter_

_Miz Muse: Fine_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan and KayleyBautista for reviewing the last chapter you guys Rule :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 5

"You're actually conversing going out with him?" Asked Bryan in shock as he and April were in the hotel Gym working out

"I'm thinking about it but if I do the only way I will if he has a fair match against you at night of Champions." Said April as she was on the running machine

"That's unlikely." Laughed Bryan

"Why do you think I said that?" Asked April "Face it I hate the guy and I will never be with him."

"I'm glad April." Said Bryan

"Thank you Bryan but if I ever do date him it's up to me ok." Said April

"Ok April." Said Bryan "But if you're ever with him it'll be the biggest mistake of your life."

"I agree." Said April as she ran on the machine some more "You know Kayla told me that if I impress her next week on Raw that she'll make me the special guest enforcer for the Diva's Unification match at Night of Champions and I whoever wins I would be the first in line to get a shot at the Unified Women's title."

"So Kayla has taken a liking to you already huh?" Asked Bryan "That's good I heard from the other Diva's that if Kayla likes you already you'll get an automatic push."

"I wouldn't say that she already likes me but I do know one thing her and I both hate Talia." Said April

"And her brother is no Angel as well." Said Bryan

"Or is Mike." Laughed April

"I agree with you on that one." Laughed Bryan then he got serious "What are you going to do if he wins and you do go on a date with him?"

"Simple go on that ONE date with him and that's it." Said April

"Go on a date with whom?" Asked Adam as he and Chris snuck up behind April and Adam put his arm around her

"April please tell me you didn't make friends with them." Said Bryan

"I did." Said April

"You got a problem with that Bryan?" Asked Chris

"If you do too bad we like April." Said Adam

"I don't." Said Bryan "Just don't hurt her."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Said Chris

"I'll leave you guys alone." Said Bryan as he got up and left

"Did you guys have to be mean to Bryan you know how I am about people being mean to my brother." Said April

"We were only playing." Smiled Chris

"We would never hurt Bryan unless it's in a match." Said Adam

"Sure you wouldn't." Said April rolling her eyes

"Ok April answer the question who do you have a date with?" Asked Chris

"Nobody but if Mike has a fair match at NOC Then I will go on ONE date with him." Said April

"April for the love of god please don't go on a date with Mike." Begged Chris

"We're begging you with our lives please don't go out with him." Begged Adam

"Guys I'm not going to date him unless he wins which he won't." Said April

"If he does Adam and I go along with you." Said Chris

"You guys don't have to." Smiled April

"We want to protect you from Mike." Said Adam

"You guys are awesome friends." Smiled April

"Damn right we are." Smiled Chris

"Eve Can I talk to you?" Asked Mike as he caught up with Eve in the hotel hall way

"What is it Mike?" Asked Eve as if she doesn't want to talk to him

"I need help asking out April." Said Mike

"Look Mike she doesn't like you ok." Said Eve "Just give up and date that slut Talia I heard you make "Good Music" Together."

"But I don't love Talia like I love April." Said Mike "I just have sex with Talia and it doesn't mean anything."

"What if you do get with April and you have sex with her will it mean nothing too?" Asked Eve not wanting Mike to be with April

"It'll mean EVERYTHING to me if I can just be with her Eve." Said Mike "I don't care if I have sex with her or not I just want April to be with me."

"Sure you do loser." Said Eve as she walked away

A few hours later Mike went to a local jewelry store to get something for April

"How may I help you?" Asked the lady behind the counter

"I would like a necklace with a pink Opal please." Said Mike as the lady went and got Mike a necklace

"How about this one?" She asked as she showed Mike a Silver and Pink Lab Opal Heart Necklace

"That's perfect!" Mike happily said "I'll take it." Then he paid the Price for the necklace and left

"You guys seriously didn't have to buy me dinner." Said April as her Adam and Chris were walking April to her room

"We wanted too." Said Chris

"We wanted to prove we're not assholes." Said Adam

"I know you guys are not assholes." Said April "If you were you guys wouldn't be this nice now would you?"

"No no we wouldn't." Said Adam as he smiled and put his arm around April

"You guys are so sweet." Said April as she blushed and they got to her room

"We'll see you tomorrow?" Asked Chris

"You bet." Smiled April as she went in her room and saw a box on her bed and she opened it and saw the necklace "Oh my god who did this?" She asked herself happily then she had a hunch "Maybe he's not so much a bad guy. No April he keeps hurting Bryan you can't be with him if he hurts your brother." She said arguing with herself "I'm so confused right now."

_Me: Well well well April is SLOWLY devloping feelings for Miz_

_Miz Muse: YESSSSSSSSSS! :D :D_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter...Well Lana helped me on the first half_

_Miz and Alex Musi: You have got to be..._

_Me: Don't make me get Randy in here!_

_Miz Muse: Ok ok_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for Reviewing the Last Chapter You Rock :D :D :D Now on with the story :D :D :D_

Chapter 6

It was Monday and Raw was in Mike's hometown and April was pretty happy that she didn't have to see Talia for like….ever, but as she walked further in the arena, her smile quickly faded as she saw the person that would possibly would make her consider jumping into a pool of man-eating sharks.

"Hey." Mike said with a small smile.

"Quit annoying me loser." April said quickly when she walked up to him.

"You think I'm annoying you with a simple hey?" Mike asked.

"Yup." April said with a smile on her face. There was pretty much an awkward silence before April said, "I've now thought it over about our whole "date" situation."

Mike's eyes brightened. "Really?" He asked. "What's your answer?"

"Well." April said. "I will-"

"YES!" Mike exclaimed as he hugged the Aberdeen native. "You do not know how much this means to me."

"Before I continue: WILL. YOU. LET. GO. OF ME. BEFORE. I LOSE. MY. SENSE. OF. BREATHING!" April exclaimed.

"Oh." Mike said as she let go of April. "Sorry."

"As I was going to say before you hugged the daylights out of me, I will, BUT! Your NOC match against Bryan _has _to be a fair fight, plus you got to win." April said.

"What?" Mike said. "There is not even a single possibility that is going to happened." He added.

"What? Playing fair for once in your career or you winning?" April asked.

"Oh I know I would win against Bryan, I was referring to there isn't a possibility on me in a fair fight." Mike said.

"Well, it would be a possibility that your whole career was based on winning via DQ, countout, interference, etc. etc. etc." April stated.

"But, let me get this straight: In order for me to go on this date with you, I got win my NOC match fairly?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, basically that's it." April said as she walked away from the US Champion, but then turned around to face him and said, "Before I forget, thanks for the necklace, that was surprisingly sweet of you." Then left to get ready for her match.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Aberdeen, Washington, April!"

_Good Girls Go Bad _started to play as April walked out to the ring wearing a black tank top with the words _I'm Hot _written in purple sparkly cursive, and on the back in red sparkly cursive _You're NOT!, _red and black striped mini-skirt and black skate-board shoes with orange laces. When she made it to the ring, her opponents' theme song started to play.

"And her opponent, from Los Angeles, California, she is the Divas Champion, Melina!"

She made her usual entrance, and when she was finished, the ref signalled for the bell to ring for the match to start.

_**FF to the End**_**  
**_In the Divas Locker room_

Standing in the Divas locker room (where luckily no one was in there) Talia was standing in front of the TV, watching the April/Melina match where she saw April performed _Facecrusher _to get the one-two-three.

"_Here is your winner, April!"_

"Oh, I _seriously _can't wait to face that bitch in a match." Talia muttered as she ran her hand through her hair. "Just you wait April." But what Talia didn't know was that someone or two some ones' saw her in the Diva's locker room

"Dude did I just see Talia Kiley in the Diva's locker room?" Asked Chris

"I thought she was suspended." Said Adam "Does Kayla know about this?"

"I don't know but we better tell her." Said Chris as he and Adam ran to Kayla's office

"Kayla we need to talk." Said Adam as he and Chris were in Kayla's office and out of breath

"Adam what's going on?" Asked Kayla concerned

"We just saw Talia in the Diva's locker room." Said Chris out of breath

"Yes I heard that her and Alex went to Vince to overrule my decision." Said Kayla with gritted teeth

"They did?" Asked Chris

"Yes but in order for their suspension to be lifted they cannot put their hands on me, Randy, Bryan, or April." Said Kayla "But that doesn't mean that their getting out of matches. April has impressed me and I already asked Teddy and he said it was ok so April is the special guest enforcer for the Diva's unification match at NOC."

"I'm impressed that April impressed you already." Said Adam "And trust me it takes a lot to get on your good side

"And a lot to get off my bad side but you two know that right?" Asked Kayla sternly

"Of course how can we forget about that?" Chris asked

"At least you forgave us right?" Adam asked

"Well Randy did kick you guys in the skulls so yes I do." Said Kayla with an Evil Smile

"You're evil." Said Chris

"Proud of it guys." Smiled Kayla "Now back to my point I'm making one more match at night of Champions if Talia wants to be a bitch I will show her why I'm related to the Animal."

"You mean?" Asked Chris

"That's right I'm going to face her this Sunday at NOC inside a steel cage." Said Kayla "And as for her brother...well I heard that my good friend Mark Henry wants a match this Sunday so I'll let him face Alex in a Street Fight!"

"No wonder they let you be the Raw GM." Said Adam

"Exactly." Said Kayla

_Me: Kayla=Person you don't want to mess with_

_Alex Muse: Mark Henry are you kidding?_

_Me: No no I'm not :D :D_

_Alex Muse: O.o I'm dead am I_

_Me: Yes Yes you are :D :D_

_Alex Muse: O.o_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter but this chapter mostly has Kayla and Randy in it. Why? Because I thought I would let you guys see how they are and I wanted to add Kayla's NOC Match against Talia but Miz's match will be in the Next Chapter when Lana writes it. Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan for Reviewing the Last Chapter You Rock :D :D Now On with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 7

It was night of Champions and Kayla was in her office getting ready for her match against Talia

"Kayla what if you get injured again?" Asked Randy worrying about her

"Randy I'll be careful ok I just want to put that bitch in her place." Said Kayla

"I know you do but I can't help but worry about you." Said Randy

"I Know babe I know." Said Kayla as she kissed Randy's cheek softly "But I'll be fine."

"Well…Ok." Said Randy then Alex Stormed in her office

"We need to talk!" Screamed Alex "How Dare you put my sister in a steel cage match!"

"I can and I did." Said Kayla "You got a problem with it?"

"Yeah I do." Said Alex as he tried to hit Kayla but Randy got between them

"Keep your hands off her Alex." Said Randy getting mad "I swear if Mark Henry doesn't finish you tonight tomorrow night on Raw I will."

"You can't threaten me Orton!" Screamed Alex

"I just did." Said Randy and Alex just walked out "That kid got smart."

"If you want I'll make the match for tomorrow night." Said Kayla

"Make the match." Said Randy "But make sure he keeps Talia in the back."

"Got it." Said Kayla "But after tonight I'll be sure that Talia can't walk."

"I think you should weaken her and let April finish her." Said Randy

"I might just do that." Smiled Kayla "I swear April is going to be a top Diva around here soon."

"I know right and her last three matches were good." Said Randy

"I know." Smiled Kayla "She deserves to be the first challenger for the Newly Unified Women's Championship."

"I agree." Said Randy

"Alex are you ok?" Asked Talia as soon as Alex got back from his match against Mark

"I will be." Said Alex holding his neck

"I can't believe that witch put you in that match." Said Talia

"I'm more worried about you sis you're in a cage match with that witch." Said Alex

"Yeah but think about when's the last time that witch wrestled?" Asked Talia with an Evil Smile

"Good Point." Said Alex with an evil smile as well

"Think about it who is her big brother?" Asked April as she walked over to them

"Oh yeah I forgot just like Dave Kayla will also be easy to injure." Laughed Talia

"I mean that she'll easily kick your ass you dumb slut." Said April

"You want to know something April?" Talia asked as she got in April's face

"That if you hit me out of the ring one time you're resuspended?" Asked April as she laughed and walked away

"I need to get that bitch in the ring!" Said Talia getting mad "Right now I have a bigger bitch to fry!"

"Good Luck." Said Alex

"Thanks." Said Talia as she got in position

Then it was time for the Steel Cage match between Talia and Kayla and _Sexy Bitch _by _Girlicious _played and Talia came out first

"The Following Steel Cage Match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Washington DC Talia!"

Talia was wearing a Lip Service Pink and Black Grommet Lace Up Corset Top, a Black and White Net Pleaded Skirt, and a pair of Iron Fist Black Sequined Skull Ankle Booties. When she got in the Cage she did a sexy pose then _Pts. Of. Athrty _by _Linkin Park _played and Kayla came out

"And her Opponent from Washington DC The General Manger of Raw Kayla Batista!"

Kayla was wearing a white tank top, a pair of Levi's Superlow 524 Skinny Jeans-Free Spirit, and a pair of Converse All Star White and Silver Thread Low Tops. When Kayla got in the Ring she Posed for the fans then the match Started

_**FF Towards The End**_

When Talia was almost out of the Cage Kayla grabbed her and did her Finisher Batista's Fury on her then when Talia was down Kayla used all of her energy to craw to the door and get out of the cage when she did her theme played and won.

"Here is your winner Kayla Batista!"

Then the ref raised Kayla's hand and as soon as he did Kayla held her neck weakly and went to the back

"Kayla are you ok?" Asked Randy as soon as Kayla got back to her office

"Yeah just tired and my back hurts." Said Kayla as she layed down on the couch "But I'll be fine."

"Ok just take it easy for the next few days ok." Said Randy

"I will Randy." Smiled Kayla "You know for being the Apex Predator you're a softie."

"You're the only person I show my soft side to Kayla." Said Randy

"I'm honored." *Giggled Kayla

"I'm Glad." Said Randy as he softly kissed her

_Me: Awwwwww Randy is a softie :D :D_

_Orton Muse: Am not you made me like that Carrie!_

_Me: Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D_


End file.
